memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Eddington
Michael Eddington (also known as Paul Eddington) was a Starfleet Lieutenant Commander of Canadian origin assigned to Deep Space 9 and the in 2371. Eddington would later desert Starfleet and become a prominent leader of the Maquis. History Starfleet Eddington traveled to Deep Space 9 aboard the Defiant and worked with T'Rul in assigning guards to protect the Romulan cloaking device. Eddington was assigned to Deep Space 9 to oversee Starfleet security, as Starfleet Command was concerned with Odo's style of law keeping. ( ) Later in 2371, Admiral Toddman had him sabotage the Defiant's cloaking device to stop Benjamin Sisko using the starship to rescue Odo and Elim Garak from the Tal Shiar/Obsidian Order attack on the Founders of the Dominion. ( ) Later that year, Eddington attended the ceremony for Sisko's promotion to captain. He later served on the bridge of the Defiant on its mission to the Tzenkethi border and later helped to hunt for a Founder that was posing as Ambassador Krajensky. ( ) In 2372, Eddington was part of the joint Starfleet and Trill Science Ministry team that attempted to create an artificial wormhole. After the Defiant was damaged by a collapsing wormhole, Eddington was injured when a plasma leak broke out in Main Engineering. Eddington gave Jadzia Dax time to get Lenara Kahn to safety before venting the damaged compartment into space. ( ) Eddington commanded Deep Space 9 when Benjamin Sisko and other senior officers were at a conference. After Sisko and the others' patterns did not materialize, Eddington had the computer store them elsewhere before they degraded. Eddington later worked with Rom and Odo to reintegrate the senior officers. ( ) The Maquis By the time of his assignment to Deep Space 9, Eddington was a member of the Maquis and was their contact aboard Deep Space 9. He would often send them reports, such as information on the Defiant. After Tuvok joined the Maquis, Eddington sent Cal Hudson his personnel report. ( ) Eddington smuggled several photon torpedoes for the Maquis off Deep Space 9 on at least one occasion. ( ) Eddington's impetus to leave Starfleet came when a shipment of industrial replicators bound for Cardassia came through Deep Space 9. Using Kasidy Yates' illegal transport of medical supplies to the Maquis to keep Sisko occupied, Eddington had the replicators loaded onto a Vulcan freighter and left Deep Space 9 with them. ( ) Sisko tracked down Eddington in 2373 and pursued him obsessively. The later deserted Starfleet for the Maquis and died for its cause in 2373. Eddington likened himself and Captain Sisko as characters from Victor Hugo's novel Les Misérables, particulary Jean Valjean and Inspector Javert. Sisko poisoned the atmosphere of Solosos III with trilithium and threatened to infect more Maquis colonies. Eddington opted to hand himself over and was imprisoned. ( ) Later in 2373, Rebecca Sullivan, Eddington's wife, sent a general message to Eddington informing him they had launched the cloaked missiles against Cardassia. The missiles did not exist, but were a code to tell him they had reached their safehouse on Athos IV. Sisko, believing Eddington could disarm the missiles from Athos, brought Eddington there, but soon discovered the missile story had been faked. To give Sisko time to evacuate Sullivan and the other Maquis survivors, Eddington engaged several Jem'Hadar in a phaser battle and was killed. His last word was his wife's name. ( }}) Aftermath Eddington's capture robbed the Maquis of their strongest leader. ( ) After Eddington's death, Sisko reflected that although he had called Eddington a traitor, he was loyal to the Maquis until the bitter end. ( }}) In 2374, Sisko cited Eddington, along with James Leyton, Cal Hudson and Tomas Roeder as people who had been driven away from Starfleet. ( ) In 2376, Alynna Nechayev commented that Eddington was a charismatic leader. Solosos III, the planet on which Eddington led the Maquis colony, became revered as the site of the Maquis' most noble defeat. ( ) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline in which the Cardassians did not leave Bajor in 2369, Eddington was assigned to the in 2373. ( ) Alternate realities In an alternate reality, Eddington served in the command division aboard Deep Space 9 in 2371 but still worked for station security. That year, Federation and Dominion delegations met on DS9 to negotiate a treaty in response to the Dominion's peace overtures. However, during the talks, Odo was murdered with a phaser. Consequently, the negotiations broke down and the Dominion launched an attack on DS9. Although the Federation forces were eventually able to push the Jem'Hadar back through the Bajoran wormhole, DS9 suffered significant damage and heavy casualties. However, before retreating through the wormhole, the Dominion were able to capture Commander Benjamin Sisko, Doctor Julian Bashir and Major Kira Nerys. Odo's death left Eddington in charge of security aboard DS9 while Sisko's kidnapping made him the station's de facto commanding officer. While posing as his murdered counterpart, the Odo of the primary universe accused Eddington of staging the attack on him. Odo argued that Eddington would never attain the position of security chief while he was still alive and commented that, although everyone assumed that the attack on him was politically motivation, it could have been personal. Eddington told Odo that he would not dignify the accusation with a response. Odo later determined that the alternate Major Kira Nerys was responsible for killing the other Odo as she feared the consequences for Bajor if the Federation and Bajor were to form an alliance. ( ) Appendices Information *Eddington owned a Canadian one dollar coin from the 21st century, a family keepsake. (DS9: " ") *Eddington's first name was given as "Paul" in the novelization of The Search. Appearances 2371 * * * * * * * |Time's Enemy}} 2372 * * * 2373 * * }} * (Alternate timeline) External link * Connections category:humans Category:Humans (24th century) Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet security personnel Category:Starfleet security officers Category:Starfleet security chiefs Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:Maquis personnel Category:2373 deaths Category:2327 births Category:USS Defiant (NX-74205) personnel